The Clans of Remnant
by rob.york.1690
Summary: Eight Faunus Clans have always (in secret) protected the Four Seasonal Maidens but when one is attacked in the wasteland in between the kingdoms of Vale and Vacuo all hell will break loose (AU)(and lots of OCs)
1. Prologue

Prologue

Inside of a chamber, well lit by torches and a hanging chandelier, there around a round table sat eight Fuanus each leaders of  
their own clan.  
"We all know the prophecy and we know why we gathered here tonight so lets get to how we are going either solve  
or avert the problem before it becomes one" said a large black scaled male faunus.

"We'll have to send an Emissary to Vale to acertain the Situation and report back on what happened to the Fall Maiden as well as figure out what and/ or who the hell did this!"  
growled a tall male Wolf Faunus from the opposite end of the table.

"but what about the Seclusion Act?" asked a Large female spider Faunus.

"Screw the Seclusion Act, a Maiden was attacked, had half her power stolen and nearly died when it occurred!" Roared a Huge Male  
Bear Faunus.

" Who would we send?" asked a male tortoise faunus.

"they should at least be Journeyman Hunters or Elites" stated a Male Leopard Faunus.

"Why can't we ourselves go " stated a tall male Rhino Faunus.

"Because we are required here, unless you feelthat your Clans' Elders won't go and cause another Clan war while you are gone?"  
sarcastically stated a lithe Female Snake Faunus.

"good point, and dont forget about the Nightstalker Plague a Decade and a half ago." replied the Wolf Faunus, as everyone in the room  
shuddered.

"Then may I suggest our heirs go in our stead." stated the black scaled Faunus, or for those with a more democratic  
leadership the one whom you trust most in your ranks."

"that would be acceptable to me." Replied the Leopard Faunus.

" but how are we to be sure the humans wont try and kill all of our emissaries on sight?" asked the spider Faunus.

" Oh for the love of Oum, they're going to Vale, not Atlas!"cried out the Wolf Faunus.

"Now I understand your worry but do you not trust your warrior enough to be able to defend herself against the humans or do you not trust our most trusted to help  
defend yours?" sarcastically asked the black scaled Faunus. The Spider Faunus opened her mouth, seeming to think better of it  
and closed it again.

" well then if no one has any complaints with this idea then shall we arrange a date in which for our emissaries  
to meet and embarck to Vale." stated the black scaled Faunus.

"yes, how about three months from now?" replied the Wolf Faunus.

" Well yes that will due as a date for them to embark from here when shall we have them meet?" asked the black scaled faunus.

"Two days from now." Came the reply.  
" Fair enough, is that agreeable with everyone else?" asked the black scaled Faunus.  
The rest of the leaders nodded their heads in agreement. " then this Leader Meeting is adjourned until next month.


	2. Chapter 1 : the Breach

Chapter 1: the Breach  
three months After the Clan Meeting, somewhere over the Sea of Vale  
On board the Stealth Air Corvette Sword of light (AN: AKA Sol)

"Alright Ladies and Gentlemen this is your captain speaking we are now Approximately 1 hour 30 min  
Outside of Beacon Airspace and will be engaging our Stealth Fields now,  
hope you can hold your lunch down" stated a voice over the Intercoms.

Alright lads and gals get your Shit together and head to briefing room we'll discuss first contact there" stated Robert Drakeson,  
Robert is a six foot five Maroon haired Faunus with black scales running down his arms and body with a tail that he keeps wrapped around his body.  
He's currently in his battle wear which consists of a black trench coat that has flame patterns going from the bottom up,  
trousers that are blood red and a maroon button up shirt with the top button undone.

"Alright Rob don't get your undies in a wad" stated Raymond Nightwolf,  
Raymond is a Dark silver haired Six foot four tall Male Faunus with Dark grey Wolf ears on top of his head.  
Who was currently in most of his normal attire wearing a dark grey t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans with his light blue hoodie currently slung over his shoulder.

"I don't want any sass from you right now Ray, get your shit and head to the briefing room!" said Robert.

"Oh great the dick measuring contest is about to begin!" stated Elisa Nightstalker,  
a five foot seven black haired female panther faunus with Bright yellow eyes.  
Who was currently in her usual attire which consisted of a midnight blue half jacket a dark blue tank top and baggy sweat pants.

"Quit your bitchin Elisa and get your ass in gear,also would you get the other girls up if they aren't yet?" Asked Robert.  
he then proceeded down the hall banging on the doors that were closed.

" Oye do that again and i'll break your neck!" Robert then proceeded to hit the door harder than before,  
then just barely dodged out of the way as a Massive man came barreling through the door.

" Come here ya overgrown lizard so I can teach you some proper manners!" roared Elric, just as Robert jabbed him in the back of the neck knocking him on his face.

"I told you to stop calling me a lizard Elric, now pick yourself up and head for the briefing room, NOW!" Robert ordered.

" Alright, alright" replied Elric, a massive brown haired bear faunus with brown eyes  
. Currently in a portion of his combat wear a yellow muscle shirt and khaki trousers.

"Oh! and will someone get me my Morning coffee please!" asked Robert irritably and then walked out of the hall.  
Forty-five minutes later in the briefing room.

Robert paced the room sipping from his mug and chewing on a small chunk of Dust currently waiting for the last two remaining members to arrive in the briefing room.  
The members currently in the room were Ray,Esau,Dorn,Elisa,Elric, and Robert all in their usual attire,  
Dorn's being a forest green tunic under a green robe with brown trousers, Esau's outfit consists of a grey shirt under a dark grey jacket with  
armored shoulder pads some black slacks and over the shirt a grey breast plate,  
Elric now wearing a yellow vest over muscle shirt.

"Elisa are you sure those two were awake when you told them to come to the briefing room?"  
Robert asked for about the third time in the past five minutes.

"not really" replied Elisa

"do you want me too..." she started just as the last two women walked into the room.  
One of them a six foot tall tan snake skinned woman wearing a black mini skirt with a short light tan tank top a  
long backed black jacket and white with silver edging steel toed boots.  
The other a seven foot tall female whose lower half was that of a wolf spider covering her upper half  
was a form fitting golden laced black tube top that left little of her large chest  
to the imagination and a deep red robe that hung around her waist and draped over her abdomen.

"Oh good you two are finally here no thanks to someone." Robert said pointedly looking at Elisa.

"What did i do?" Elisa cried out.

"Anyway on with the briefing." stated Robert.  
"first off we'll be in two teams the first team will be in the public eye more so than the second due to the second team's role during our time here.  
The second team's role will be to guard the Fall Maiden once she is located.  
While the first team is doing some more public investigations into what's happening around here.  
On the first team will be Ray,Elric,Dorn, and me, we will be known as Team REDR(Reader) to the Public.  
The second team will consist of Alyssa, Esau, Elisa, Chelys, as for your team name well i can't think of one for you gals and dude."  
Then suddenly a noise similar to an air raid siren sounding through a megaphone blasting into a speaker system on loop.  
Then a wolf faunus with blue markings burst in saying "

"Sir the city is experiencing a level three grimm invasion!"

" Well shit, who started the party without us!" shouted Ray as he jumped out of his seat and ran for the door.

" Ray! get back here we need a plan!" shouted Robert

" Well where is the breach?" Ray called back.

" It appears to be near the city square" stated the wolf officer.

" We'll make a plan as we go, people are dying here!" replied Ray.

" Fine second team outskirts protect people ,stop grim,kick ass, in any order you want if there are white fang here capture,  
first team were going to the breach point, officer tell the captain to provide air support and prepare to hot drop us in." stated Robert.

(Blake Belladonna's POV)

Surrounded by grimm standing back to back with my teammates what else can happen today.  
Then suddenly the sun disappeared with a distinct humming sound filling the air. Everything just paused and looked up and thought What The Hell IS That.  
Then the odd object blocking the sun did something weird it opened from the bottom and eight humanoid figures, one massive... and was that a spider?!  
"OH SHIT WHY ARE THEY HERE " she thought. As the eight dropped four split off towards the outer edges of the city including the spider.  
The four who did not split off landed on top of building around the city square filled with grimm and us.  
One of the four wore a large trench coat like cloak he emerdged over the edge of a roof on one of the northern buildings,  
another who wore a blue hoodie with the hood up and dark jeans emerged over the edge of one southern buildings.  
The third landed on a western building wearing green robes and brown trousers.  
The fourth landed on an eastern building wearing khakis and a lighting yellow vest.  
They all brought out their weapons at the same time and i'm quite sure if we weren't in such danger our leader would have been  
zipping up to them to ask about the weapons they held. The one in the north held a double bladed scythe.  
The one in the south held a oddly glowing spear like weapon. The one in the western held a staff with no obvious blades.  
The one on the eastern side had gauntlets like yangs but far larger.  
The grimm started to remember why they were here but just ask quickly the four people who dropped from an odd object in the sky dropped down  
and started the fight and so we to went into the fray. The scythe wielder was a blur of blade and red,  
the spear wielder moved with the elegance of equal parts age and youth, the staff wielder sent creeps spinning and beowulfs bowling,  
the one who had gauntlets was cutting things into pieces with metal claws that extended from his gauntlets.  
That was all i could observe of them before first contact with the nearest grimm creature.

(Drakesons POV)

This is quite the welcome party for a group of people that they shouldn't of even known were coming.  
I thought as I sliced through another grimm heading for the king taiju currently in the hole that's allowing grimm to flood into the city.  
I sidestepped a beowolf trying to swipe at me and as I moved past it I brought one of my scythe blades up under the beowulf's outstretched arms and  
cut through its chest with ease and then swung it forward and caught a creep jumping at me and split it in half from jaw to its tail tip, and then the next swing  
severed the heads of some beowulf's trying to run in from behind me as I made my way towards the giant serpent grimm.

"Dorn start makin your way over here" I shout over the noise of battle.  
Then an ursa stepped in my path I hmphed and spun my scythe around me killing anything stupid enough to be in range.  
Then as the ursa started to swing I pivoted my hand spinning my scythe and caught the grimm with the blade inserted under its jaw and through its skull.  
I pulled my scythe down cutting through the grimms mask and continued toward the serpentine grimm.  
I continued to walk through the grimm horde only slightly delayed and just as i was about to strike at the king taijitu grimm i heard a noise from behind  
of a powerful explosive followed by a shrill sound of joy and the sight of a girl sailing through the wind on a hammer then a  
powerful explosion as she slammed the hammer onto the king taijitu head slamming that into the pavement and cracking its mask most definitely killing it.  
I jump back in shock and slight awe at the audacity and sheer amount of crazy that would take then I realized she took my kill.

" OYE! THAT WAS MY KILL! " I shout at the girl wielding the hammer.  
The girl responded simply with " ya snooze ya lose " in a rather cheerful voice.  
Over to my left a couple feet away a little girl with black and red hair in a gothic dress giggles.  
She's wielding a large red scythe and seems somewhat familiar. I decided to deal with that later.

"Dorn hole ,Elric back him up " I shout as i head back into battle.  
I start clearing a path towards the blonde i saw before beginning this battle to see if she needs any assistance, dicing grimm as i move through the hoard.  
Taking a glance at how the others are doing as I battle.  
Taking note of a very skilled redhead who just managed to clear some breathing room and was looking over at a skinny pale blonde who was wielding a sword and shield.  
Then I heard the whine of engines that were not from the ship we came in. I look up and notice atlas military ships and audibly groan" What are these idiots doing here"  
and i hear similar remarks from my teammates. then i notice two boys standing in awe looking up and I yell

" quite gawking start fighting you two" then the mechs started dropping

" well at least they'll minimize the chances of people attacked by stray grimm".

"Dorn then shouts " There's a mech in the hole should I let it through?"

"Yeah go ahead" I shout .

The paladin crawled out of the hole and surprisingly a corgi who immediately beamed a beowulf in the head of all things as it jumped off followed  
by a man with a large thermos in traveler gear. When i get closer i hear her gauntlets firing off and grimm's groans of pain.  
I slice my way into the circle that's formed around her

" hey hope you don't mind if I cut in" I say as i cut a beowulf in half.

" So long as you don't leave me hangin" She says pointing to my arm where there's a creep with its jaws around the middle of my arm.  
I calmly raise my arm to level leaving the creep dangling I chuckle lightly then ask

" Where's the hammer girl" while calmly killing all the grimm that approach.  
She gives me a quizzical look but uses a charging beowulf as a springboard and when she lands points toward the western end of the square.  
I nod and jump up using an ursa which she quickly dispatches and i shout

" Yo hammer girl, baseball!" and remove the creep from my arm and ball it up and toss it towards her.  
She reacts quickly and upon seeing the incoming grim grasps her hammer firmly smiles mischievously and lines up the hit and swings hitting the creep away.

Raymond then shouts " Going Going Gone!"

Elric shouts " FORE!" as loud as he can.

While coming down from the jump i notice a fashionista mecha shift her suitcase into a gatling gun which then she used to shoot a deathstalker to pieces  
I then spotted an angry woman who used telekinesis as a semblance.

" Oh good she's here." I say mostly under my breath

"Yo Goodwitch seal the hole " And upon hearing my voice she froze for a moment then proceeded to close the breach which  
Dorn had been holding with his clan's semblance.  
After finishing off the grimm with everyone else who showed up to help.  
While walking towards the center of the square i notice a man in a white trenchcoat and a bowler hat being taken by two people off to an Atlesian ship

"Ray" i say and then nod at the man being taken. He nods and grabs the man from the two before he can be put on the ship and teleports away.  
Glynda Goodwitch in her usual outfit stomps angrily towards me.

"Who do you think you are to give me orders" she says in an irate tone

"Who am I " I say as i reach a gloved hand towards my hood

"I am Robert Drakeson. I am the prince of clan drakewatch of the eight clans of the dragon continent in the northwest of remnant and I am a dragon Faunus  
"I say as i peel back my hood revealing a black scaled face and a mess of maroon hair.

"Now if you don't mind we'll take that man for questions,and Ozpin will be meeting with me later.  
Do you have any objections to this meeting between the emissaries of the clans and one of the most powerful humans on this continent  
if not then i suggest you go and tell Ozpin to expect me. We have much to discuss."  
I take off my trench coat revealing my wings and find my feet firmly planted on the ground with a purple glow around them.

"You dare order me around" She says seething with anger.

"I dare because i know you can't beat me" I say calmly

"You know you can't beat me " I say with a smirk

"now let my feet go " I calmly demand. She looks around her then down and the purple glow fades

"thank you now then i know who two of you are " I say turning towards the full girl team whom I noticed in the courtyard while  
i dropped in who were now putting their full attention to me.

"Oh that's interesting a Schnee and a Belladonna on the same team either Ozpin or fate most definitely has humor"  
The girls look to blake who's looking anywhere but at them.

"Oh you haven't told them well that's fine i won't mention anything besides your not of my concern really,  
it's you two " I say pointing towards the girl in the gothic dress and the blonde bombshell.

"Who are you two and how do you know the left eye."

"Im Ruby Rose and this is my sister Yang Xiao Long but whos the left eye.?" The gothic girl responds  
All four of the clan members in the square freeze up and turn slowly towards Ruby. I hold up one of my hands keeping them in place.

" First question who was your father Ruby" i say slowly

" why do you want to know" Yang asks defensively

" Because i need to know if she was trained to use that scythe or inherited the ability" I respond

" My father is Taiyang Xiao long" Ruby says slowly

" Thank you " I say and then I breathe deeply and take out a large red dust crystal and bite into it.

" do you have a-" Weiss starts then gets an annoyed stare from me.

" If i may inquire what has become of your mother Ruby she is of very important standing within the clans "

" She died while we were young " Ruby responded with sadness in her voice

" Tai can be found on patch still correct " I ask

" Y..Yes why " Ruby says

" Do you know where i can find Qrow" I ask

" No " Yang responds harshly

" right sorry this is not the time for such questions" I say

"if you'll excuse me there are things I must think about and other things to deal with."  
I proceed to then take a step back jump up and then fly off towards beacon.  
Almost as soon as I left a clan dropship was at the square to pick up the rest of the team.

(3rd POV)  
Three hours later at Ozpin's office

Robert stood in the elevator waiting to be let in Ozpin's office.  
In the office Ozpin was sipping his coffee as he thought about what all that transpired today and knowing that as soon  
as he opened that door it would get only that much more eventful.  
He was at least willing to have a moment of quiet before what was bound to be the start of something that would end in disaster or worse death.  
When he heard the sound of the weapon open he knew he was out of time and opened the door.  
Sighing heavily. Knowing already where this was going to go Ozpin asked

" What brings you here prince Drakeson?"

" you know what brings us Oz." Robert said strolling into the office while putting away his weapon his cloak back on and his wings folded against his back.

" Where's the Fall Maiden? " Robert asked sternly Ozpin sighed having known that there was no stalling or diverting the being before him he stood up and asked

" Were you always this brief in greeting old friends Robert?"

" Only the ones who have kept important information from me or my teams."

Ozpin walked to the elevator followed by Robert. once both were inside Ozpin opened the secret panel and they started to descend. Just as the sun did outside.  
{Beacon's airpads}  
Thirty minutes later

With the sun setting four girls sat on the edge of one of Beacon's many airpads conversing lightly about what transpired that day.  
When the girls got up to head inside the sound of wings flapping could be heard by one of them and stopped her in her tracks which in turn caused her teammates to stop.

"What is it blake? " asked Ruby.

Blake tilted her head listening to the noise as it grew closer. Her hand drifting to gambol & shroud as her body preparing for a fight. The other girls tensed when they noticed her actions.

"What is it?" Weiss asked.

" I hear flapping wings." Blake stated

The others reached for their weapons, Yang throwing her fists forward initiating her braceletes into their gauntlet forms,  
Ruby grabbing her folded scythe from her back, and weiss drew myrtenaster holding the point down but ready to raise.  
Then from just beyond the airpad soared into the light of the setting sun creating a silhouette of himself and casting a shadow upon team RWBY was Robert Drakeson.  
Weiss put her weapon back in its holster, Blake transitioned to a much more tense stance ready to run, Yang took two steps forward ready for a fight,  
and Ruby kept her hand on her folded weapon ready to deploy it if necessary. When he landed he knelt before the team .

" Team RWBY i would like to formally apologize for my behavior towards you." Robert said  
" For invasive questioning and not properly introducing myself before my previously mentioned wrong act I humbly ask for your forgiveness."

" What !" Blake said in shock. " Are you truley a dragon faunus of legend the bringers of destruction and rivers of blood,  
creatures that can kill a person in the most painful ways in a single move,  
who's very eyes held power enough to stare down a grimm, and enough strength to subdue a goliath without a weapon or armor."  
She said in a unfiltered near hysterical anger. " How can a being of such legend be kneeling be-". Before she finished that word a hand covered her mouth.

"Because miss Belladonna I was being polite and courteous to those I insulted and while those legends have their truth there are facts missing from them,  
and I'm sorry for scaring you but please don't insult me while i'm apologizing.

He released her and stepped back three steps to stand at the edge of the airpad.

"So what can i do to make it up to each of you for what I've done?"He asked.  
"Of course i should first properly introduce myself to all of you.  
I am Robert Drakeson son to the king of the blake scaled dragon faunus highest family of the dragon fuani.  
Friend to team STRQ trainer of the left eye, student, friend, and teacher of the Maidens,  
and leader of a diplomatic mission from the eight clans to reconnect with the human kingdoms."

The four girls stood there arms slack and jaws was first to recover from the shock.

" You were friends with my mom and dad." she said while rushing up to him in a blur rose petals flying in her wake.  
" Wow that means you must be actually rather old so why don't you look it.

" it's a gift from being a dragon faunus longevity beyond any other." Blake stated

" more like a curse." He said his face showing no emotion. " Now Ruby how can I best apologize for my intrusive questioning earlier today. He gave a small smile.

" Well i noticed you have an interesting weapon during the battle I was wondering if i could take a look at it. " She said smiling and giving her best puppy eyes.  
He started laughing holding his stomach.

" just like Summer in every way of course you can look at my weapon just return it in one piece." He said as he handed over his folded up weapon to Ruby.

" also be careful the blade has plasma running along its edge." he said as she looked down at the weapon in her hand and the man standing before her in awe and glee.

" Now Yang I have information you might be interested in." Robert stated.

" Oh and what kind of information might that be " She asked briskly.

" information on the whereabouts of your mother and her current affiliates." He stated flatly  
" Of course such information shouldn't be shared in such an open place." he said tilting his hands in a manner to suggest it was not up to him.  
" how about tomorrow at eight we can go to a place i know the man who owns the place owes the clans some favors  
I'll tell you whatever you want to know there and nowhere else what do you say Yang Xaio Long?"

" it seems like a fair deal what should i wear." She said smirking

" Anything you want so long as it doesn't interfere with your fighting style" he replied "though i myself am going formal wear."

" Are you expecting a fight there." She asked raising an eyebrow

"well the place has seen a lot of combat recently so it's just a precaution."

" Okay" she said shrugging her shoulders .

"Weiss Schnee you and Blake Belladonna were not as insulted or interrogated as your partners so ask and you shall receive it matters not  
when or where if you need me i'll be there consider it a favor from the drakeson family you each only get this once unless one of you manages to ever  
save my life or something along those lines but eh technicalities.  
Any way Ruby you may disassemble my weapon but have it one working piece by the time I come to pick up Yang tomorrow understand.

" okay" she said with a giggle

He breathed in and sighed out ducking his head to his chest then looked up "well fair maidens i bid you goodnight."  
he bowed to them then leaned back and fell off the airpad.  
Three of them rushed to the edge and looked over only to quickly back up as he soared up over and past them heading towards beacon academy.


End file.
